Words in the Dark
by dawneh
Summary: Written under the assumption that JP and Craig are now in a relationship.... When it's late at night and Craig can't sleep there's only one person in the world who can help...


John Paul growled as the ringing of his mobile phone pulled him from his sleep and, more importantly, from the wonderful dream that he had been having. He was sure that he'd switched the thing off. Squinting bleary eyed at his clock he could just make out the time 1.17am… who would be calling at that hour?

Stretching out his arm he reached for the phone but instead he managed to knock it to the floor with a thud where it continued to vibrate its song on the carpet. With a curse John Paul leaned out of his bed to scoop up the phone before it's ringing woke the whole house. He brought the phone to his face still grumbling to himself but as soon as he read name on the display, he began to smile… Craig.

"Hello?" John Paul's voice was still heavy with barely shaken off sleep.

"What took you so long to answer?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was asleep."

"Damn, sorry mate," Craig paused, "Look you go back to sleep, it doesn't matter."

"No it's alright," Any annoyance that John Paul had felt in being woken was immediately lifted by the sound of Craig's voice, "I'm awake now, what's up?"

"I feel like a bit of a shit now," Craig laughed softly, "I've just woken you up coz I was having trouble getting to sleep!"

How was it that just the sound of Craig's voice could make John Paul feel so good? Only moments earlier he was irritated at being dragged from his sleep and now he wanted nothing more than to hold the phone to his ear and listen to Craig's soft laughter.

"It's your fault I couldn't sleep anyway," Craig was continuing.

"Really?" John Paul asked, "And how's that exactly?"

Craig paused for a moment, "Well… I was thinking of you and it was making it hard to sleep."

It took a second for Craig's meaning to penetrate into John Paul's mind… "Hard?"

"Yeah.."

"How hard?"

"Extremely…"

John Paul chuckled, "Funny that coz I was just dreaming of YOU!"

"Was it a good dream?"

"Really good."

"Tell me about it."

John Paul snuggled back into his bed. With the warmth of the duvet pulled around him and the soft pillow beneath his head John Paul closed his eyes imagining that Craig's voice was not coming from the phone but rather from the bed beside him. He sighed softly for a moment the memories of his recent dream still fresh in his mind and then he began.

"Well… I was in the shower.."

"Nice start."

"Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, I had my face turned up into the running water, the shower was full of steam and I couldn't hear anything but the water pounding in my ears. I felt really relaxed as I leant my hands against the wall… and then…" John Paul paused smiling; he could almost feel the warmth of the showers caress.

"And then?" Craig prompted.

"And then," John Paul continued, "I felt your arm sliding around my waist."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I just did… dream logic."

"Fair enough. What did I do?"

"Your hands were sliding across my skin, over my belly and down my thighs. Your body was pressed up tight against my back and I could feel you pressing into me. You were hard, Christ you were hard!"

John Paul could hear the sound of Craig swallowing and he paused for a moment to let his words penetrate.

"And then you bit me. Hard on the neck. It really hurt but I didn't complain because if felt so good. Without warning you pushed me hard into the shower door until I was pressed firmly against the glass."

Craig's voice was heavy as he spoke, "You don't have a glass shower."

"Well I did in the dream. D'you want to hear the rest of this or not," John Paul's tone carried a threatening tease.

"You know I do." At that moment Craig could think of nothing he wanted more than to lie there listening to John Paul describe this wonderful dream, except maybe to enact it.

"So I was pushed up against the glass. I could hardly breath but you didn't move back an inch. You ran your hands along my arms, stretching them out until I was spread-eagled against the glass. I could feel the cool of the room outside and the heat of your body behind me. I could feel every curve of your flesh against mine. And you were still so hard; I could feel you throbbing against my back. And then you bit softly into my ear lobe and you breathed into my ear whispering so that I could only just hear you against the shower."

"What did I say?" Craig's voice trembled as he asked the question, he was pretty sure that he was just as hard as the dream version of himself.

"You said…" John Paul paused to run his tongue over his lips wishing that Craig was lying in the bed beside him now rather than just a voice on the other end of the phone.

"What..?"

"You breathed hot into my ear and you said… you said… I'm gonna fuck you so hard now until you scream out my name."

"Christ!"

"I know."

"And then what?" Craig's body ached, each of John Paul's words tumbled across his desperate flesh like soft caresses.

John Paul sighed, "And then… my phone rang and I woke up!"

Craig moaned, "Tell me your joking…"

"Afraid not… that's where the dream ended."

"Now I really feel bad, waking you from that."

"So you should." John Paul chuckled softly, "But you could always make it up to me."

"And how do I do that?"

"Tell me what would have happened next."

"Tell you?"

"Describe it to me," John Paul's voice seemed to grow lower, the vibrations of it trembling along the length of Craig. His words making Craig ache to be touched. "Tell me what you would do next. Tell me how it would feel, every touch, every sound."

"I… I'm not sure I can…" Craig licked his lips nervously, he wanted to do this but somehow the right words seemed to fail him.

"Are you in bed?" John Paul's question surprised Craig.

"Well… yeah."

"Is it dark?"

"Yeah."

"Close your eyes… make sure you're really comfortable… just listen to the sound of my voice…" As he spoke John Paul's voice dipped seductively lower.

"OK," Craig breathed.

"Tell me how you feel."

"Good. Relaxed."

"But that's not all is it? Come on… tell me how you REALLY feel."

With a smile Craig replied, "Horny!"

John Paul laughed, "That's more like it… now touch yourself."

"What!?"

"Come on Craig, don't pretend like you never do. Ever so gently I want you to curl your fingers around your dick and start to stroke it… softly…"

John Paul heard a soft moan echoing through the phone pressed to his ear, evidence that Craig was following his instructions.

"Just imagine that it's me, it's my hand on you. Touching you, stroking you… now, tell me how it feels."

Craig could almost feel John Paul's breath in his ear, could believe that it was John Paul's hand caressing him, holding him gently but firmly, causing his heart to race that little bit faster.

"It feels so good," Craig breathed.

"Good… now tell me what happened next in the dream."

Craig took a deep breath, picturing the scene that John Paul had set and imagining John Paul's body pressed against the shower door hot and slick with water.

"I'm holding you hard against the glass," Craig continued, "Your body feels so good against my and I want you so bad… but I want you to want it more. I move back, just a little, and run my hands along your back. Your skin's wet with the shower and I can feel you tremble under my touch…"

Craig paused, his fingers aching to touch the skin he described.

"Go on," John Paul urged.

"My hands move lower, over your arse and down your thighs. I trail my nails back up your soft flesh, I lean forward and bite your neck again just to hear you moan and then I whisper in your ear…"

"What do you say?"

"My breath is hot against your skin as I hold my mouth against your ear and then I whisper 'Tell me how much you want me'".

"God Craig, I want you so bad," John Paul was so mesmerised by the images that Craig had put in his mind that he responded to Craig's question without thinking, he was so aroused by the words that his desire for Craig flooded his body.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you," John Paul's voice trembled as he spoke, "I want to feel you inside me."

Craig swallowed heavily at John Paul's words, gripping himself tighter he carried on.

"And there was no way I could resist such a request. I take hold of my dick and guide it into you, pushing softly as I feel your body open up for me. I push deeper and harder, you feel so good, so hot. I've never wanted anybody this much before. The deeper I go the more I can hear you moan urging me on until I am completely inside you, my body pressed up against you. I stand motionless for a second, savouring the feeling of your heat around my dick. I slide my hand around you. You're just as hard as I expected, harder even and you moan even louder at my touch."

"Oh God." John Paul's words escaped him in a gasp as he mimicked Craig's words, imagining the fingers curling around him were Craig's. His hand moved in a slow steady rhythm as Craig started to speak again.

"And then I'm moving inside you. Pushing in as deep as I can go, thrusting harder and faster with each stroke, my hand moving in time, your fingers are clawing against the glass as you moan louder, begging me to fuck you harder."

John Paul's breaths were coming in heavy pants, his hand moving faster against his cock, gripping himself tighter as he listened to Craig's words moving him ever closer to release.

Likewise Craig's breathing was becoming ragged as he pictured John Paul before him, imagining the feeling of being so deep inside him. He could tell by the sounds from the other end of the phone that John Paul was getting close. He placed his mouth closer to the phone; breathing heavily he looked for the words to bring the story to its climax.

"I'm fucking you so hard now, pounding deep inside you. I can feel your dick throbbing in my hand, I know you want to come, I can feel it and I can hear it. And then I speak to you again, 'Come for me John Paul, I want to hear you scream my name as you come.'"

John Paul bit his lip to prevent him from completely fulfilling Craig's instructions. As much as he wanted to yell out Craig's name right now the last thing he needed was to wake the house. His body shook as he felt the climax building within him until, with Craig's words in his ear urging him on, his orgasm ripped through him and he felt his heat spilling over his hand.

"Oh god, Craig…"

At the sounds of Craig's quickening breaths John Paul took up the story. "You are still deep inside me and I can tell that you're close, I want you so badly, I want to feel you come inside me. Fuck me Craig…"

John Paul's words were cut short as Craig panted, "Oh god… yes…" gripping himself tightly as he came believing for a moment that he really was inside John Paul, before collapsing back against the soft pillows completely spent.

The friends lay silent for a while, listening as their breathing began to slow, both knowing that they really had to move and get cleaned up, but enjoying the last moment of intimacy while they could.

John Paul was the first to break the silence.

"So? D'you think that you'll be able to get to sleep now?"

Craig laughed, "I think so," he admitted, with the first tendrils of sleep already curling around his body.

"And Craig…"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you can't sleep… give me a call!"


End file.
